


Special Day

by LoVeYoUhOnNy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeYoUhOnNy/pseuds/LoVeYoUhOnNy
Summary: Since they moved in together they had spend everyday together. But now Gray has the house for himself and finally finds the time to do something he hasn't done for quite a while.(Warning! Pure fluff ahead)





	Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone :)  
> It's been over a year since I wrote anything so I used this story to get into it again.  
> It started with a simple idea and somehow turned into this. I really don't know how it happened.
> 
> Characters don't belong to me and I'm sorry if they are a bit oc...
> 
> Hope you enjoy it :)

Today was kind of a special day for Gray. It was the first day since he and Natsu moved in together that he was alone at home and he couldn’t be happier. Don’t get me wrong he loved his mate more than anything but he missed having time for himself.

Normally, once he got home from the guild he would make himself comfortable on his couch and read one of the books he owed or kind of smuggled out of the guilds library, something he often did when he wanted to read something about magic. But now that he lives with Natsu he feels like he can’t do it anymore. No one except for Levy and Freed, who once caught him while he tried to take a book home with him, knew that he liked to read.

He knew that it was stupid to hide it from his friends and more important from Natsu, but he just didn’t want them to know that he was a bookworm just like Levy and Freed. Even though he never liked it when Erza and Lucy called him stupid or dumb, because he was none of it, and compare him with Natsu, Elfman and co, who really weren’t the brightest people he knew, it was better than to be called a nerd and have the guys making fun of him because he had muscles and a functional brain.

That’s why he stopped reading once he and Natsu moved in together. Therefore he was really happy that, due to an injury he got during their last mission, he couldn’t join Natsu, Lucy and Erza on the quest to earn Lucy enough money to pay her rant.

The moment Erza dragged Natsu, who didn’t want to leave his injured mate behind, out of the house, Gray went back to their shared bedroom and took a few books out of the box he had hidden under their bed.

Once he had gotten himself comfortable on the couch he began to read a book series named ‘The Golden Crown’. It was about a young adult who is the bastard of a king, who’s tormenting everyone who isn’t noble, and tries to make allies who help him to overthrow the king, so that he and everyone who helped him can try to make this kingdom a better place for everyone.

On the evening of the next day, Gray had just started the third book from the series, the front door suddenly opened.

“We’re home.” Natsu shouted as he and Happy entered the house. “I wish you could have come with us, it was no fun with Erza and Lucy. First they made me take the train while we could have easily walked there and then Erza beat me up because I burned down a house. It was an accident!” While Natsu kept talking about how mean they were being to him, Gray tried to find a place to hide the books.

Just as he pushed the last one under the couch Natsu entered the living. “What are you doing?” the dragon slayer wondered as he saw how his mate were half on the couch and half on the floor. “Oh…Nothing. I just got startled at the sudden loud noise that I nearly fell from the couch.” 

“You didn’t get hurt, did you?” Natsu worried immediately, while his inner dragon begged him to check on his mate the shook from their last mission still there, as he placed Grays’ upper half back on the couch. Gray hated that this tiny lie had such an effect on Natsu. “I’m fine.”

“Okay.” The honest look in Grays’ eyes seemed to convince the worried dragon slayer. “What were you doing while the rest of us was gone?” Natsu asked as he sat down next to Gray on their couch. “Nothing special. How was the quest apart from the girls being mean to you?” 

Natsu told Gray everything. How they dragged him onto the train, the weird way their quest giver acted, the fought against the bad guys and how Lucy whined until they agreed to stay there for a night, which Natsu would have never done if he had taken the quest alone since he hates being away from Gray for more than a day.

While this happened Happy sat down next to the couch, munching on a fish, when he saw something poke out from under it. Being the curious exceed he was, he tried to pull it out and was slightly confused when he had a book in his paws. “Natsu? Gray? Why was a book underneath the couch? And who does it belong to?” Happy asked, the confusion lingering in his tone.

“Maybe it belongs to Lucy and she drooped it while she was here the last time.” Natsu replied unsure. “What if she lost more stuff here? If there is one thing under it there could be more” The moment Happy said that he laid down to look under the couch and to his surprise he really did find two more books.

“What more books? Gray do you know, wait, Gray are you sure you are okay you are suddenly really pale, like really really pale.” 

‘Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?’ was the only thing running through Grays’ mind right now.

“Gray?” Natsu asked voice filled with worry and confusion.

‘Tell him the truth! Natsu really worries that something is wrong while you ae just too scared to tell your MATE that you like to read!’ his mind practically scream at him. He looked at Natsu, Happy and finally the three books and sighs.

“Again I’m fi-” “Do not say you are fine while you look like a ghost!” Natsu interrupted him. “Okay. Then let me try to word it this way. The books belong to me and I apparently look like a ghost because I never wanted you to know that I like reading books…” During this little confession the ice mage looked down at his lap, not once looking at Natsu or Happy. 

After a short moment of silence Natsu started laughing. “Stop laughing at me!” Before Gray could say another word Natsu interrupted him, again. “I’m not laughing at you. Well kind of but not for the reason you are thinking.” The dragon slayer smiled while Gray just looked slightly confused. “Why did you never tell me you liked to read?” 

“I thought you would find it weird. I mean the only people we really know that like to read are Freed, Levy and Lucy and everyone calls them Nerd or something else sometimes…”

“And that is the funny part. You thinking I would find you weird, well weirder as you already are ice princess. You are my mate and I love you. If you like to read who cares.”

“Thanks. Now I feel kind of dumb for not telling you…” “Well you kind of are popsicle.” “Say it again flame brain!” The ice mage dared, armed with a pillow to hit Natsu. “You.Are.Kind.Of.Dumb.” Natsu grinned and instantly got hit with the pillow.

After a tiring pillow fight between the two of them, they laid down on the couch. Natsu with his back resting against one of the armrests and Gray between Natsu legs with his back against Natus upper body.

“Gray?” Happy began. “What are the books about?” He told them all the important parts of the first two books. How the young adult found out that he is the kings bastard, how he got the idea to go up against him and how he found his first two allies. “What happens after that?” Natsu demanded. He really wanted to know what’s going to happen. “I don’t know I’ve only read two books from the series. As you two came home I just started the third one.” 

“Read it to us. Please. Natsu and I really want to know the story continues” The exceed pleaded and sat down on Grays stomach to show him his puppy eyes. “Fine. But you have to be quiet. Both of you.” “Yay!” Both Natsu and Happy cheered.

And so Gray began to read to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in like one and a half hour and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I did reread it but if you find some errors please tell me :)
> 
> Since life is being mean to me, I try to get away by writing a bit. Normally I create character for dnd but I'm trying to write fanfics again.  
> I know that I still have two open stories that I need to finish but first I'll try to write a few one shots to get a feeling for it again. So if you have an idea for Gray x Natsu (mainly fluff or hurt(gray)/comfort) feel free to tell me :)


End file.
